


Miss Molly

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Molly, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Camp life is camp life - boring as usual.  But there's one red-hair Irish lady that has captured your fascination and heart - and you have captured hers.  If it wasn't for that Dutch van der Linde, you wouldn't have to keep your romance a secret.  Luckily, you two have gotten good at keeping things behind closed doors... or taking things to other quarters.





	Miss Molly

Mornings at camp were always slow. You took one last sip of coffee before placing your mug in the washbasin. Karen and Mary-Beth were sipping their coffee near the fire, Abigail was watching the sunrise with her cup, Jack was working hard to tie his shoes on his own, Swanson and Bill (and probably Micah) were passed out drunk somewhere near the edge of camp. As you took one last survey of camp, Dutch standing by the horses talking to John and Arthur caught your eye. They seemed to be deep in their conversation about who knows what. You turned to see Dutch’s big, white tent - the flaps open wide, the sunlight pouring through. There, you saw exactly what you were looking for.

You made your way over to the large tent and around to the back, no one paying any mind to you. You slowed your pace as you approached, peaking around the corner once you reached it. Molly was there, her crocheted shawl draped over her shoulders. In the morning light, her ruby hair shined, and you paused for a moment to watch as she delicately applied her favorite red lipstick. She held her mirror (which you had gotten for her) out and rubbed her plump lips together, making a wonderful little pop at the end.

You pulled the tie holding the back tent flaps open, and they silently fell closed. You took another step forward.

“Good morning, Miss O’Shea.”

Molly turned to you with a start, red curls bunching under her chin. Quickly, her look of surprise turned to a soft smile.

“Good morning, Miss (Y/LN),” Molly purred, smile growing brighter as you approached. “How are you?”

“I’m doing even better now that I’ve seen you.”

Your favorite thing about Molly was her smile - particularly when it gets just a little bit bigger and reaches her eyes, her rosy cheeks rounding at the apples.

“And how are you?” you asked back, finding a place right next to Molly.

“I’m well.” After giving you a quick side-eyed glance, Molly lifted her mirror back up to the perfect level and continued to apply her lipstick.

“You sure do like that red, don’t ya?” you said, watching the stick glide across Molly’s lips.

“I suppose...”

“I like it, too. It suits you.”

Molly jumped a little when you wrapped your arm her waist, but when she turned to face you, she welcomed your lips when they met hers. Molly let out a long breath through her nose and you pressed closer into her. She put her hand with the mirror in on your should and held her lipstick a safe distance away as the embrace continued. Your lips fell apart and you both opened your eyes, meeting for a second before Molly turned hers away.

She covered her mouth with her mirror, eyes still glued to the ground. “We shouldn’t… not here.”

“Why?” You pressed your nose into Molly’s neck.

“Because Dutch is just over there.”

“So?” You nibbled on Molly’s ear.

“He might see!”

“And?” You could feel Molly’s breath hitch as you kissed her neck. “He might find out someone else is loving his lady better than he is?”

“(Y/n)...” Molly’s voice was almost silent as she pushed you ever so slightly away.

“Alright.” You took your lips away from Molly’s skin and chose just to keep your arms around her. “Maybe we could go into town this afternoon…”

With a little flush on her cheeks, Molly’s eyes met yours. “We don’t have to… We went out last week…”

“But I liked going out last week. Why not again? We could get a bite to eat, have a drink, maybe do some shopping and dancing…” Your voice went soft and low “… find a little hotel with a little room. The gang wouldn’t miss us for one night…”

Molly’s cheeks when from a light blush to a deep pink. “Maybe… It would be nice to get out.”

“We’ll plan on that. Something nice - just the two of us.”

Molly smiled wide and the crinkles by her eyes returned. “If you say so…”

“Oh, I do.” You popped a kiss on the apple of Molly’s cheek and you caressed the spot with your thumb. “I’ll see you this evening. Make sure to pack something to sleep in. Take care, sweetie.”

“See you, love.”

Your lips met once more for just a second as fingers lingered before finally letting go. You kept your hand held in Molly’s as long as you could, fingertips falling away. You turned back one more time to look at Molly before you went back off to camp life. She did one last touch up of lipstick before turning her attention to her already perfect hair. She ran her comb through her red, bouncing curls. The sun catching each delicate strand left you mesmerized with her beauty as you turned the corner to of side of the tent -

\- coming face to face with Dutch.

“(Y/N)!" he boomed, puffing his chest out with a smile. “How are ya?”

“I’m fine.”

“Have you, uh, seen Molly?”

“She’s getting ready for the day, Dutch, as she does every morning. Behind the tent.”

Dutch’s face turned. “... she’s always primping,” he grumbled before heading off behind you. “Molly? Molly! Ain't you ready yet?”

The thought of Dutch spending even a second with Molly made you grit your teeth.

_ Just a few more hours… _ you reminded yourself. _ Just wait until the evening and she’s all yours. _

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me!  
MOLLY O'SHEA DESERVED BETTER!
> 
> And this was what I thought of as an alternative life for Molly.
> 
> PS - I have a more... risque pt 2 swirling around in my head (exactly what did they do in town that evening?). If that is something you'd like to read, let me know in the comments


End file.
